Mike Schmidt's New Hope (ADOPTED FROM TheSufferingAuthor)
by Decipher the Cipher FMSKHU
Summary: When Mike Schmidt was a young boy, he became friends with the animatronics from the local pizzeria. When tragedy stuck, it crumbled his world, made his life a living hell, and he felt hopeless. Now years later, he gets the chance to reunite with his old friends, but will they recognize him and give him hope for a happier life or they'll kill him before he has the chance to tell?


_**Prologue Part 1**_

 _ **Hello hello! It is Decipher the Cipher FMSKHU! Now, this is my first fnafic on , but not true first one. I have a draft for this account, draft for my Wattpad account, and a current fnafic going on Wattpad. This is an AU created by TheSufferingAuthor that I am changing though! The rules for my version of the AU are:**_

 _ **Mike is the Bite of '87 victim that is changed to '97. Foxy is not the animatronic who bit him. Who did it is revealed below.**_

 _ **Bonnie is a canon boy. I like him as a boy. Okay? Got it? Good, you may continue.**_

 _ **Jeremy and Vincent aka the Purple Guy are brothers. They are also friends with Mike.**_

 _ **FNaF 2 occurred before FNaF 1. It takes place in the same pizzeria though and there was only 4 years in between them.**_

 _ **Mike is only 15 when he gets the job.**_

 _ **Phone Guy does not die.**_

 _ **No ghosts involved. It doesn't mix very well with this AU.**_

 _ **Well, that's the major points I need to cover. Like I mentioned earlier, the original fanfiction is by TheSufferingAuthor. They are amazing! I do not own FNaF, the AU, blah, blah, blah. Let's go!**_

 _ **1994**_

"Hurry up mommy, daddy, I wanna see if this place is any fun!" exclaimed a fair skinned four-year-old eagerly, running ahead of his parents in an excited daze. He had a head full of soft, brown tufts of hair and was wearing a blue t-shirt with black, baggy jeans and white running shoes. His face was adorned with a pair of big, beautiful crystal blue eyes that sparkled with a childish type of curiosity along with a wide smile that showed all of his teeth except for one missing front tooth.

"Slow down Mike, it's not like he restaurant is just going to vanish into thin air," a man voiced to his overly excited son. The man had brown hair and green eyes with a bit of stubble sprouting on his chin. His outfit was a simple black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. Walking next to him was a gorgeous woman with long, curly amber hair and sapphire blue eyes with long, pretty lashes. She wore a blue sundress that reached her knees and white flats. A white purse was slung over her shoulder, resting on her hip.

"Your father is right, slow down Michael before you hurt yourself by accident. You know if your friend Jeremy finds out, he would throw a fit because we all know that he is very protective of you." The woman reminded her son exasperatedly as she thought of the black haired, green-eyed nine-year-old her son had grown very fond of. She actually found Jeremy's protectiveness quite endearing though. A satisfied smile spread across her face when her son slowed to a walk. "Sorry mommy, but I'm just so excited!" Mike babbled.

The reason why Mike was so ecstatic was because this was the first time he was going to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, a family restaurant that was popular among children. The two things that made the place well known across the country were the five animatronics that performed there and that they had the best pizza in the state.

The animatronics themselves aren't any normal type of animatronics seen before though. They were made with advanced state of the art technology that was ahead of their time by years. It also made them sentient, meaning that they can feel different emotions and such. They were also built with a special type of silicone that made them feel as if they had actual muscles and skin. Along with that, they were installed with a facial recognition scan program, allowing them to remember and recognize different people who went to the eatery. The thing that made it better was that they are allowed to interact with the customers!

"Yay, we're here!" Mike cheered, darting towards the entrance and slipping right through the door. "Wow!" Mike breathed in awe. The main room he was in had a checkered tile floor and the scent of pizza filled the air.

There were many tables with confetti-covered tablecloths and party hats. The decor was just a bunch of colorful balloons and banners were spread around, giving it a festive-like feel. There were a lot of kids in the area, making lots of noise. What really caught Mike's attention was the stage near the back where most of the children were. There were four animatronics singing a silly song about sharing.

Seeing that his own parents had trailed in behind him and sat down at one of the tables nearby, Mike took it as a sign to do whatever he wanted. In result, he squeezed past the crowd of children until he reached the front, getting a better view of the animatronics.

The animatronic standing in the front was a bear with brown fur and bright, blue eyes. He wore a black top hat and bowtie around his neck, giving him a formal-like appearance. In his hand, he held a microphone that he was using to sing with. Next to him was another bear except his fur was a golden color and his top hat and bowtie was blue. He also held a microphone that he sang into.

There was a purple-furred rabbit with red eyes and long ears. He was a bit thinner than the bears, but he looked pretty similar. He wore a red bowtie and played a red v-shaped guitar.

The last one on the stage was a bright yellow feathered chicken with beautiful magenta eyes and eyelashes. She was slimmer than the rest and was the smallest of the four. On the top of her head, there were some feathers that stuck out cutely. She wore a white bib that was covered with sprinkles and had big bubble letters spelling out, "Let's Eat!" In her right hand/wing, a plate sat with a pink, plush cupcake with a blue and white cupcake as well as eyes.

When the song was finished, all of the robotic animals bowed and waved to the crowd. Once the kids settled down, the bear spoke into his microphone. "Well, did you all enjoy the show?" He asked the audience with a large grin. "YES!" all the kids yelled, Mike somehow managing to scream the loudest. "That's great! Now, it's time to bring out someone who really wants to see you all! Foxy, come on out!" He shouted into the microphone, causing all the kids to cheer in joy.

In an instant, a fox as big as the bear skidded onto the stage. He had yellow eyes, one being covered by an eyepatch and ruffled, crimson fur. He had a hook as a right hand/paw and he wore green linen pants that were ripped at the bottom. Overall, the clothes and accessories gave him the pirate=like appearance.

"Ahoy me mateys! Me name be Captain Foxy, the pirate fox! I see you have met me buckos, Freddy, Goldie, Bonnie, and Chica! Are you havin' a good time?" Foxy asked gruffly, looking down at the children with his one eye. "YES CAPTAIN FOXY!" All the kids cheered gleefully. Mike got more hyped up and started bouncing on his heels with a giddy smile on his face.

"Now I'm goin' to tell you all a story, but I need a volunteer from t' audience t' help me out, now who should I choose?" Foxy pondered, putting his hook on his chin in a thinking pose. That was all the children needed to hear to go crazy and Mike could've sworn that he saw Foxy glance at him. "ME! PICK ME!" all the kids watching screamed while Mike grabbed onto the edge of the stage also hoping to be picked.

"Hmm, I'll choose…" the pirate fox contemplated while the kids waited, all holding their breath and looking at Foxy with hopeful eyes. "You." Foxy decided, pointing his hook at Mike who let out a squeal of happiness. The other children let out disappointed whines.

 _ **Earlier that day…**_

It had just been another regular day at the restaurant for the animatronics.

They were performing on the stage with Foxy, watching everything behind one of the stage curtains as usual when the front glass door opened. A small, fair-skinned boy with sparkling, crystal blue eyes stepped in and took everything in with awed eyes. The bots looked at him, realizing that he wasn't in their database. 'A newcomer then.' They mused. They took note on how the child pushed towards the front of the crowd with enthusiasm.

After they finished their song and Freddy did his usual routine of calling out Foxy, they noticed that Foxy changed his routine. Usually, the pirate fox would just introduce himself and tell his wild stories, but this time he asked for a volunteer. He kept throwing glances to the pale skin. He wanted actual child from the crowd. Something he had never done before.

The kid must have been very special to cause the fox to change his routine out of the blue, but they all felt a certain connection to him except for the golden bear. It was from the moment they laid eyes on them.

Foxy didn't know why the small, blue-eyed child made such an impact on him. Maybe it was his glittering, crystal blue eyes or the innocence that rolled off of him in waves. He just felt the sudden urge to protect him and keep him safe from any harm as long as his mechanical heart kept going. He was pretty sure that the others felt the same way too.

When he chose the lad, he couldn't help but feel extremely happy with himself when the little tyke let out an excited squeal. The boy quickly scurried to get onto the sage, but in his rush almost tripped. Luckily, Freddy had caught the lad in his arms before he fell all the way off of the stage.

The boy, getting comfortable in Freddy's grasp, allowed the brown bear to keep on carrying him in his hold. Foxy noticed how Freddy also seemed content with just cradling the little lad. He let a small chuckle escape him when he saw Bonnie and Chica look on with hidden envy at not being able to carry the adorable child.

"What be your name little lad?" The pirate fox asked the brown-haired boy, genuinely curious. He stepped closer so he could hear the lad's response. "My name's Mike." Mike said shyly. "That be a great name you got there matey." Foxy complimented Mike with a smile, the boy offered a small smile back.

"Now, how would you feel with helpin' me tell t' sprogs a story?" Foxy asked Mike. The boy grinned and nodded. "That be great, now let's get started. I was sailin' t' ocean durin' a heavy storm with me crew when..." Foxy wove his yarn to the children in the audience while Mike contributed to the story every once in a while.

When the story was over, the children applauded and wandered off to different parts of the pizzeria or went to get food. In doing so, they left Mike and the animatronics alone on the stage. "Wow, you're very god at making up stories, Mikey!" Chica chirped happily, toying around with her cupcake.

"Mikey?" Mike asked in confusion, tilting his head to the side curiously at the new nickname. "Yeah, it's your new nickname, don't you like it?" Bonnie asked worriedly. He was worried that his possible future friend didn't like their new nickname for him.

"I like it!" Mike exclaimed cheerfully, his face lighting up so bright that it could rival the Sun. Freddy then remembered that he was still carrying the boy, so he gently set him down on the ground. "Hey, I just got a great idea! Mikey, would you like to be our new friend?" Chica asked excitedly, hoping that Mike would accept their offer.

"That be a grand idea lass, I could use a trustworthy first mate like Mikey here." Foxy said in agreement. "We would also like you to be out friend too." Freddy and Bonnie said in unison while Goldie remained quiet.

"You really want to be my friends?" Mikey asked in amazement, seeing as his only friend was Jeremy and maybe Jeremy's slightly psychotic 11-year-old brother, Vincent. In result, someone asking him to be friends with him was always a surprise.

"Why would't we, you're a great kid Mikey." Foxy said honestly. "Yeah." The others agreed except for Goldie, but no one noticed. "Then yes! I would love to be your friend!" Mikey agreed, happy at the prospect of having more friends. "Yay! We are going to have so much fun together! I can teach you how to make pizza and so much more!" Chica chirped enthusiastically, flailing her wings/arms around before being stopped by Freddy.

"Yes, we get it Chica, but maybe for now, we can settle down for a game of hide and seek. Do you agree Mikey?" Freddy appeased the chicken before turning to a bemused Mikey and asking for his opinion. "Yeah!" Mike agreed. "Then let's go!"

 _ **1997, December**_

Mike, who was now seven years old, smiled as he ran inside the two-story building where his friends lived. A black chain necklace that had a shiny black square charm attached to it swung around his neck.

For the past three years, Mike always came twice a week to Freddy's wither with his parents or just recently with Jeremy and Vincent who both had just recently turned 12 and 14. This time, he was accompanied by his parents. Even though Mike had known the animatronics for three whole years now and was starting to see them more as a second family, Goldie had never really warmed up him for a reason that he didn't know.

Today seemed to be one of the rare slow days for the pizzeria since there were only three families there with only ten kids. That meant that his friends were all occupied with entertaining the hyper-active children. That was when Mike saw that Goldie was standing all by himself on the stage. Hoping he could get the gold-colored animatronic to open up to him, Mike waddled over to stand next to him.

"Hey Goldie!" Mike greeted cheerfully. "Hi." Goldie said with a forced smile, not really wanting the seven-year-old kid near him. _**'You should get rid of him… He's always taking the others' attention, leaving you behind!'**_ a voice in Goldie's mind hissed. Goldie felt his eyes gain an eerie black tint.

"…And my teachers and principal allowed me to skip a grade since they said I'm so smart. Now instead of being in second grade, I'm in the third grade and…" Mike continued on chattering, not noticing Goldie's change.

 _ **'See how annoying he is, a worthless waste of space if you ask me!'**_ spat out the voice. Goldie's eyes were now completely black with white pinprick pupils, making for a terrifying sight. "… Uh Goldie? Are you okay? Is there something wrong?" Mike asked worriedly, pausing his story. He now noticed how Goldie's eyes were black with white pinprick pupils and that the golden bear was staring at him with a piercing gaze.

 _ **'DO IT NOW!'**_ the voice screamed. That was all Goldie needed to hear to lunge at the shocked boy with a screech and bite into his head. The boy screamed, but quieted soon after when the bear took a step back, taking Mike's whole frontal lobe with him. Blood spurted everywhere.

"MIKE!" screamed the boy's parents and the other animatronics having heard his scream, gathering around the fallen child. Mrs. Schmidt pulled out her cellphone and hurriedly called for an ambulance, her voice frantic and on the edge of hysteria.

'What have I done?!' Goldie thought once his eyes went back to normal. He stared at the boy's still body with horror-filled eyes; his muzzle now soaked red with blood and dripping onto the floor.

When the ambulance came and took Mikey as well as his parents to the hospital, the animatronics cornered Goldie. Foxy was the first to step forward.

"How dare you hurt our matey, you dirty bilge rat! He never did anythin' t' deserve it! All he did was be nice t' us! Now he might be went t' Davy Jones' locker because o' you!" Foxy snarled heatedly, shoved him back roughly with his hook.

"Goldie, how could you?!" Chica wailed as tears spilled down her face. Chica wiped some of her tears as she turned away and ran towards the backstage. Bonnie shot Goldie an intense, hate-filled glare and growl before running after his best friend and crush.

Freddy didn't say anything at all; he just stared at Goldie with disappointed and hurt-filled eyes. He walked away to the backstage room to comfort the two back there, leaving the golden bear alone with the pirate fox.

"I hope you feel guilty and that t' staff scrap you for parts!" The pirate fox hissed darkly over his shoulder before following Freddy. When Foxy left, Goldie was left alone with his thoughts.

 _'What have I done?'_

 _ **1998, June**_

Mike opened his eyes to a harsh white light that burned his eyes and made his head pound painfully. Twisting his head around and blinking rapidly, he saw Jeremy and Vincent sitting in plastic chairs on one side of the big bed he was laying on. They were staring at him, their green eyes shining with relief and happiness.

He then saw his had sitting on the other side of his bed, but his eyes were full of disgust, anger, and was that… Hatred? His gaze was so intense that it made Mike squirm uncomfortably. Forcing him to think on other things to avoid his father's heated glare, he noticed something that unsettled him for some reason. His mother was nowhere to be seen.

Losing his train of thought very quickly, his brain popped out another question, causing him to forget his mom momentarily. _'Where was he?'_ Looking over to Jeremy, Mike thought that he looked the same as the last time he saw him except that he was a little taller and was wearing a green t-shirt with blue jeans.

"Where am I?" Mike rasped out, his voice cracking from lack of use. "We are in the hospital and I'm so happy to see you awake again!" Jeremy cried out happily. It was a bit unusual since he never really liked the hospital or doctors, but since his friend was alive, he was fine with it.

Mike was about to ask another question, but his dad's and Vincent's appearances distracted him, making him lose his focus again. His dad's eyes were red and bleary, his hair was messy and there was a lot more stubble on his chin than he remembered. He was wearing a yellow stained shirt and gray sweatpants, making him look like a deranged man. Vincent on the other hand was wearing a purple t-shirt and dark blue jeans. The clothes were normal enough except for all of his hair which was purple… **Purple.**

Despite the confusing situation he was in, Mike couldn't help but crack a smile, all his previous thoughts once again forgotten. Vincent seemingly was able to read his mind and answered his unasked question, with his signature ditzy grin. "You know how our dad likes to experiment down in his lab with different chemicals?" Vincent asked with his too wide smile.

"Y-eah." Mike answered, his voice still raspy. Jeremy finally realized it and set his bed into a sitting position then helped him drink out of a glass of water he had at ready. "Thanks." Mike said gratefully. Jeremy gave him a small nod and smile before letting Vincent continue his tale.

"Well, Jer-Jer and I decided to go down there and fool around with dad's stuff, but this bottle broke and spilled this funky looking liquid all over my head. In result, it turned to this." Vincent pulled at his hair to emphasize. "It was a type of permanent hair-dye dad was developing that could change a person's natural hair color. I guess I'm now the first ever natural purplette."

"Yeah and for some reason, everyone at school absolutely loves it." Jeremy said, rolling his eyes. Meanwhile, the newly dubbed purplette smirked at his younger brother. That was when a doctor with grey eyes and light brown hair walked into the room and noticed that Mike was awake.

"Oh good, you're awake. If you don't mind, I wish to speak with Michael please." The doctor said with a strained smile as if he didn't want to deliver the news. The others nodded and left the room, but not before the Fitzgerald brothers sent their friend a pair of worried glances.

"Hello Michael. My name is Doctor Welberg and I have been the one who has been caring for you these past five months." He informed Mike, not too gently. (What? He's a doctor, not a therapist!) "Months?!"Mike yelled, dumbfounded. He knew that some time had to have passed, but he didn't expect it to have been almost half a year.

"Yes. Do you happen to remember what happened to cause this unfortunate turn of events?" The doctor asked in a serious tone. Mike started to think back, but it caused his head to throb painfully. All he could recall was really fuzzy memories of his animatronic friends, but not who or what caused the accident.

"No." Mike responded remorsefully, bowing his head in shame. "Well, you see, what happened is that you had a serious head injury and stitches were needed. We already removed some of them, but the rest have to stay in because those parts didn't heal properly. Here, let me remove your bandages." The doctor said, reaching over. He started to gently unwind the bandages off of the boy's head, being mindful of the stitches, and then discarding them in the trash can.

"Um, can I see what I look like?" Mike asked shyly, fiddling with his hospital gown. He wanted to see the damage for himself, no matter how disturbing the injury looked; he just had to know it was all real. "Uh, alright if you really want to." The doctor permitted hesitantly. He grabbed a small mirror that was left on the bedside table, next to the glass of water, and handing it over to the eight-year-old boy.

Looking into the mirror, Mike gasped and almost dropped it. Looking back at him was a strange boy with a thin, pale face and dark bags under his eyes. What really distraught him was the bald head with big, ugly reddish-brown scars and stitches marring it.

"Also, your mother. She. Passed away in a car accident." The doctor informed the young child, being a bit too blunt and harsh. He didn't want to beat around the bush or sugar coat anything. "What…" Mike said in despair. He felt as if his whole world was collapsing.

Tears streamed down his face. Everything that he had been told that day was finally taking its toll on him. "The thing is that I don't think that it is best for you if you went back with your father. He seems a bit, unstable, due to his loss." The doctor advised the young patient with urgency and actual concern for once. He didn't want the young boy to live with a potentially dangerous man.

"No! My daddy loves me very much! Plus, he is the only family I have left. I have to go with him." Mike said defiantly, crossing his arms and sending the doctor a hard glare. He didn't remember his father's earlier expression.

Oh how terribly wrong he was.

 _ **I FINISHED FINALLY! I did adopt this like I said at the top and it is long! Hope you liked this! Bye!**_


End file.
